


Spock And McCoy Do Boston

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Stellar Flash Fiction [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Boston, First Time, Hair (The Rock Musical), Humor, M/M, Oysters (Aphrodisiacs), Salem Witch Trials, Star Trek Humor, Witches, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Left to entertain themselves, Spock and McCoy take a sex tour of the Boston area.





	Spock And McCoy Do Boston

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Kirk is foiled again!

“You want me to do what?!”

“Take Spock to the art exhibit in Boston, Bones. I don’t have the time. I‘ve got that seminar in Cambridge.”

“Tell the truth, Kirk! You don’t have any interest in art, unless the nudes are walking around and twenty years old!”

Kirk gave McCoy a lazy smile. “Tell me the name of that museum and I will gladly endow it. I will be more than happy to sit on its board of directors, and I will be present at every opening to escort the exhibits anywhere they wish to go.”

“Preferably, to your bedroom!”

“Well, I’ll make sure that will be at the top of the list of destinations for the little ladies. I figure that they will be half-comatose from paint fumes from all of that art work covering their gorgeous bodies. So they won‘t care where they are led or by whom.”

“They’ll just follow the gleam off your sparkling teeth. That’s the way you generally like your women, alright: half-comatose and needing guidance.”

“And willing,” Kirk amended with his signature lazy smile. “Don’t forget to make them willing.”

“Willing?!“ McCoy scowled. “They won’t know what hit them!” 

“Just call me the Kirk Express! I’m no local that makes stops at every crossroads. Only the most important sites for me!”

“Yeah, and the younger the better.”

“I want them off their mama’s breasts, Bones. But not too far off. And naïve as hell. Naive country girls are a dream of mine! All of that simple food and country sunshine allows them to develop real plump curves. They‘ve never heard of girdles. They like to let all of that skin breath, and I‘m willing to sit and watch it breath.”

“Hopefully, none of those country girls will be anywhere close to Cambridge! Or Boston!”

“If they are in town, I’ll find them.”

“But why should I escort Spock?! He knows more about art than I do! Let him escort me!”

“Would you really want to see what would attract him? An exhibit of historic computers? Or intricate diagrams of space vehicles for the last four hundred years?”

“That sounds even more boring than soap carvings by first graders or musical compositions by tone-deaf people.”

“Stick with Spock, and he might get you to those shows.”

“If I stick with Spock, I may want to escape to those. I may run to them with open arms and tears streaming down my face.”

“So, that’s why I say, take Spock to the art exhibit. It’ll keep you both out of mischief.”

 

“I never have been so bored!” Kirk exclaimed when Spock and McCoy finally got back. “I think that an exhibit of historic computers might’ve been more interesting!”

“Really, Captain?” Spock ask with interest. “Where was that being held?”

“Probably right next door to my seminar! Anybody who had any sense sneaked out to go to it! I wish I had!” He glanced at his friends. “How was your day?” he asked because he should. “How was the art exhibit?”

“We don’t know,” McCoy answered. “It was closed because there had been some malfunction in the sprinkler system. Apparently, there was water everywhere. It didn’t hurt the exhibits, thank goodness, but hip waders were the only way to get around.”

“Well, all of us struck out,” Kirk muttered.

“On the contrary, Captain. Dr. McCoy and I had quite an interesting day.”

“Really? What did you two do?”

“Well, we rode up to Salem where the famous witch trials took place,“ McCoy said. “And I never realized how sexually erotic that whole situation had been.”

“Really?” Kirk asked.

“It was the Seventeenth Century, Captain” Spock explained. “Society in the Salem area was very conservative and strict. A group of sexually repressed teenage girls claimed that they were bewitched by local women to perform lewd acts with demons. Even the punishment of the witches was erotic with torture that would have pleased any Machiavellian voyeur. It was unusually stimulating for Dr. McCoy and myself to contemplate the writhing of the young girls during their possession and then the suffering of those accused of witchcraft.”

“Hmm,” Kirk remarked. “Where did you go to cool off from all of this erotic stimulation?”

“Well, we ate a seafood dinner,” McCoy answered. “We visited an oyster bar and had oysters served raw. They were delicious.”

“As if you guys needed more stimulation! Raw oysters are an aphrodisiac, or hadn’t you ever heard about that?!”

Spock wore a humorous expression on his face. “That explains why we got so much out of that play, Leonard.”

Kirk braced himself. “Okay. What play did you guys see?”

“It was a revival, Jim,” McCoy answered. “Of the Twentieth Century rock musical ‘Hair.’”

“’Hair?!’ You guys saw ‘Hair?’ With naked people onstage?! After eating raw oysters and watching writhing women?!”

“Well, yes,” McCoy answered with a shrug. “Anything wrong with that?”

“You were on a damn sex tour of the Boston area! I couldn‘t have planned a better agenda, if I‘d tried!”

“Well, Jim, you know you were welcome to come along, but you just HAD to attend your important seminar.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Next time, I guess I better check to see what you guys are going to do. You seem to be better planners than I am.”

“We just kind of fell into it, Jim.”

“That’s the hell of it!” Kirk snapped. “Beginners’ luck, that’s all I know. Well, the night is young. Want to go bar hopping and try to pick up girls? I think I’d better follow you guys and get pointers. Apparently I'm the naïve one in the crowd.”

“Can’t, Jim. Spock and I have a date of our own.” 

“Oh?” Kirk asked with a frown.

“Yeah.” McCoy smiled as Spock drew an arm around his waist. “We want to go to bed before the effects of our day wear off. Especially those oysters!”

"Come, Leonard. The lube is warming nicely in my pocket."

"Damn romantic Vulcan!" McCoy said fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
